Gohan & Sasami: The Series
by Nate Grey
Summary: Everyone's favorite Kid Stuff couple now has their own series!  Now featuring an untold tale of Trunks! Complete.
1. A Tale of Us: Part 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners.  
  
Note: I couldn't resist. They make such a cute couple! This occurs in the Kid Stuff storyline, but I forget where exactly. There's a reference to this period in KS 8, when Sasami talks with Trunks and gives him a crystal. Just thought I'd expand on it. It's also the first time Sasami meets Chi-Chi.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Summary: Gohan gets a surprise visit from Sasami.   
  
A Tale of Us, Chapter 1  
  
  
I should call her...but what could I say? It's been three months since we last talked. Gohan sighed and went back to his algebra notes. I'll call her after I'm done studying. Maybe.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Gohan nearly fell out of his chair. He managed to appear only slightly dazed as he turned to the doorway. "Oh, it's you, Mom. What's up?"  
  
"You have a guest, son," Chi-chi replied.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Chi-chi smiled thinly. "I was hoping you could tell me that." It was obvious that she was upset about not knowing one of her son's friends.  
  
Gohan smoothed out his hair. "Did they say what they wanted?"  
  
"Just to talk with you." She eyed him suspiciously. "Be sure you don't talk too long, though. You've got studying to do."  
  
"Okay, Mom," he promised with a nod.  
  
"Good. Your visitor is outside."  
  
As he walked to the front door, Gohan tried to figure out who his guest could be. Maybe it's Dende. I don't think Mom knows him. When he stopped in the front yard, Gohan didn't see anything at first. Then he looked up.  
  
Just beneath the clouds, he could make out a familiar purple figure.  
  
I should've known it was him. No way would Mom let him in the house. "Hey, Icarus! Down here, buddy!"  
  
There was an answering squawk, and a few seconds later, the little dragon landed on his hind feet, flapping his wings gently.  
  
Gohan ran up to his old friend. "Icarus! Long time no see!"  
  
Icarus leaned down to lick his face, and that was when Gohan saw his visitor for the first time. She was sitting on the dragon's back, so she'd been hidden from his view. She wore a green kimono, and her blue hair, though normally in pigtails, cascaded down her back, even past her shoulders.  
  
For a few seconds, Gohan was speechless. That turned out to be a big mistake, because someone else ended the silence.  
  
"Who's your friend, Gohan?" Chi-chi asked from the door.  
  
Gohan swallowed nervously. "Mom, this is Sasami. We trained together at King Kai's school." Without thinking, he automatically reached up to help Sasami down. Had he been paying attention, he would have merely took her outstretched hand as she stepped down. However, Gohan was acting on something more than instinct. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off Icarus's back. By the time he realized how close he was standing to Icarus, it was too late, and he had no choice but to set Sasami down very close to himself.  
  
Sasami, being the affectionate person she was, misread his meaning, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him something more than a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again, too," she whispered in his ear, squeezing his neck for a moment. Then she went over and introduced herself to Chi-chi, just to be polite.  
  
Gohan did his best to conceal the redness in his face while Sasami and his mother talked about something. He was too nervous to pay attention. Thoughts were racing through his head at a hundred miles per second. What is Sasami doing here? Why didn't she call first? Why hasn't Mom given me the look yet?  
  
Chi-chi finally invited Sasami inside, and then she gave Gohan the look. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Gohan?"  
  
"Huh?" He gave her his most innocent look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That was more than just a friendly hug. Should I be concerned about leaving you two alone?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Mom, Sasami and I are just friends! Honest!"  
  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Chi-chi asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan sighed and suddenly noticed that Sasami was gone. He soon found her headed straight for his room. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"  
  
Sasami turned around and gave him a surprised look. "Well, I've never seen your room before, and I didn't think you'd mind. Unless you've got something to hide...?"  
  
"No, I guess not," he answered quickly.  
  
She smiled at him. "So there's nothing in there you don't want me to see?"  
  
"Nope." At least, I hope there isn't...  
  
"Okay, if you're sure..." When Gohan didn't argue, she gave his hand a squeeze and dragged him into the room. "Wow! It's just like I always pictured it!"  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked in surprise.   
  
"Sure! Although it is missing the battle uniforms all over the floor, martial arts trophies on the desk, and fist dents in the wall. Other than that, it's exactly like I thought it would be."  
  
Gohan smirked. "So you think I'm a fighting nut."  
  
"I was going to say fighting fanatic."  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
Sasami shrugged and turned her attention to the room. Gohan went back to his notes, though he couldn't really focus on them. Sasami kept making little amused noises every time she found something interesting, which was about every three minutes. He couldn't help but smile as he dragged his pencil across the notepad, thinking of all the good times they'd shared with each other. Strangely enough, he could only think of a few times. But why is that? I like Sasami, I really do...but I always get nervous when I'm alone with her. Is that why I always call instead of visiting her?  
  
"Hey, Gohan?" Sasami asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Am I bothering you?"  
  
Gohan turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're studying and everything..."  
  
"You obviously don't know my mother. She's like a female Vegeta, except she's obsessed with me becoming a scholar instead of beating up my Dad."  
  
"Sounds harsh." Sasami paused. "So...you don't mind me going through your stuff?"  
  
"Don't feel guilty. As soon as I get the chance, I'll go through all your stuff, too."  
  
While it wasn't the answer Sasami had been looking for, it was enough to keep her quiet for a few more minutes.   
  
Gohan turned back to his notes, froze in shock, and nearly fainted dead away. No, algebra hadn't gotten any scarier in the last few minutes. But the huge sketch he'd done of Sasami's face was pretty alarming. Especially when he hadn't even realized that he'd been doing it.  
  
"What are you studying over there, anyway?" Sasami asked a few seconds later.  
  
Gohan slammed his notepad shut as she peered over his shoulder. "Nothing! It's just boring school stuff!"  
  
"You're hiding something, aren't you? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gohan tightened his grip on the notepad. "Go back to looking at stuff!"  
  
"Don't make me have to seduce you, Gohan. You'd just be embarrassed, and I...well, you'd be more embarrassed when I see what's in the notepad. Just hand it over."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." Sasami straightened out her hair, then batted her eyelashes. "Don't you think I'm cute?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer present."  
  
"Suit yourself. I warned you." Sasami turned away from him.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" he cried.  
  
"Seducing you," she replied, becoming a bit more obvious with what she was planning.  
  
"HEY! Stop that! My mother's in the kitchen!"  
  
"Oh, fine. But you WILL give me that notepad."  
  
"No, I won't. Now tie that thing back up!"  
  
"It's called a kimono, Gohan."  
  
"I don't care what it's called! Just make sure it's tied all the way, and I mean TIGHT!"  
  
Sasami giggled mischievously. "Are we getting nervous, Gohan?"  
  
"No, we're just trying not to get into trouble! If Mom even thought we were doing something in here..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You won't be doing anything. Just sit back and enjoy the seduction...if you can stay conscious."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Are you still stuck on that?"  
  
Sasami walked over and stopped in front of his chair, leaning until her face was inches from his. "In a word? Yes."  
  
Gohan smirked boldly. "Give it your best shot."  
  
"Okay. Give me your hand."  
  
He stared up at her. "No."  
  
"Don't be a baby!" Sasami grabbed his hand. "What, you think I'm going to stick it down my kimono or something?"  
  
Gohan gave her an angry look. "Well, NOW I do!"  
  
"I said I was going to seduce you, not give you a heart attack." She pried his hand open and pressed her index finger to the center of his palm.  
  
Gohan was about to yawn when what felt like an electric shock shot through his body. His eyes widened in surprise. It hadn't occurred to him that Sasami might know some sort of ancient Juraian technique that was capable of breaking down a man like Vegeta...and in a way, she had been the first one to reach him. Gohan only hoped she hadn't done this with him first.  
  
Sasami's eyes seemed to dance as she slowly traced the lines in his hand. Then she switched to her thumb and repeated the process.  
  
For reasons Gohan couldn't explain, this new sensation was incredible. The feeling of Sasami's soft fingers in his rough palm was scary and exciting all at once. He suspected that as a princess, she wasn't allowed to do much or any manual work. That, and of course, she hated to fight. Gohan, in sharp contrast, had been fighting almost all of his life. His hands were scarred with markings of great power, that of his enemies and his own.  
  
"You give in, or should I go on?" Sasami asked.  
  
"You...call that...seducing?" Gohan said slowly, trying to sound confident. "I've seen better moves from Sailor Saturn, and that's when she was evil."  
  
Sasami's eyes flashed. "Challenge accepted." She let go of his hand.  
  
Gohan felt as if he'd just been refused a wonderful new drug, and instantly began to suffer from withdrawal. "Hey, you can't sto--er, I mean... um..."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't," she promised with a smile. "Just let me know if Saturn ever did this." Sasami placed her hands on his shoulders and sat in his lap. "You know," she whispered, staring into his eyes, "you're willing to go pretty far to protect a notepad."  
  
Gohan's bottom lip quivered a bit. "So? You're going pretty far to get it."  
  
"Just thought I'd mention it." Sasami wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a confession to make."  
  
"For real, or is this part of the act?"  
  
"Both," she admitted with a grin. She leaned closer until her lips were right next to his ear. "If your mother hadn't been there when I first saw you, I don't think I would have been able to resist kissing you."  
  
"Uh huh. Right."  
  
"I'm...serious, Gohan," Sasami said, pulling back to look at him. "I almost did it anyway, but I wanted to make a good impression on her."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Gohan, I would never lie to you. You know that." She paused and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Don't you?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
A concerned look passed over her face. "Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Nothing. Here." He handed over the notepad.  
  
Sasami eyed him suspiciously. "You're sure?"  
  
"You won. I give up." He swallowed noisily. "You can get off now."  
  
Sasami stepped away from him and began flipping through the notepad. She stopped when she got to the last page. She slowly raised her head and looked at him. "Gohan...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You want to explain this?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Do I have to seduce you again?"  
  
Since his head was no longer swimming from her touch, Gohan rediscovered his ability to joke. "Yes. Yes, you do."  
  
Sasami smirked. "In that case, I won't. But I'm starting to worry about you."  
  
"Worry? Why?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Every time I want to go somewhere with you, you make up an excuse not to. You'll only talk to me on the phone, but now you're drawing pictures of me on your notes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like me, or you're just punishing yourself."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm saying if you don't like me, just say so and I'll leave. If you're punishing yourself, at least tell me why."  
  
"It's not either of those. It's just...I don't want to talk about it." Gohan sighed and looked at the floor.   
  
Sasami stared at him for a moment. Then she looked at the notepad. "You drew my nose wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not that small."  
  
Gohan looked up. "You're saying that your nose should be bigger?"  
  
"Not bigger, but...cuter."  
  
"Uh...look, it was just a sketch from memory. I'm not a professional artist."  
  
"And you never will be if you keep drawing noses wrong. Hand me that pencil."  
  
Gohan started to hand over the pencil, then stopped. "No. It's my drawing."  
  
"But it's wrong!"  
  
"So let it be wrong!" he replied, unaware that his voice was rising.  
  
"Gohan, I'm only trying to make it better! Why are you getting so upset?"  
  
"Because it's MY drawing and I think it's perfect just the way it is! You've got no right to say there's anything wrong with it!" He snatched the notepad from her hand. Gohan instantly felt like a heel as tears trickled from her eyes. "Sasami, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I can't believe I ever doubted you," she whispered.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I came here today to find out if you still cared about me. To see you get this angry over a drawing of me..." Sasami wiped away her tears and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
Gohan hesitated, then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted to tell her why he'd been pushing her away. Why he'd been afraid to see her. And why he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her for more than ten minutes since they'd met.   
  
Sasami sniffled and looked up at him. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We should do this more often."  
  
"You mean argue over a drawing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The whole seduction thing? I liked that."  
  
"Actually, I meant holding each other like we are right now."  
  
"Oh." Gohan frowned a little. "So we can't do the seduction thing again?"  
  
"I never said that," she replied, gently drawing his head down.   
  
Gohan closed his eyes and leaned forward.  
  
"Hey, you two! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Gohan's head snapped up to see his father in the doorway. "Hey, Dad. We were just...um..."  
  
Goku grinned knowingly. "That's none of my business, son. Sasami, Chi-chi could use your help setting up the table."  
  
"Right away, sir!" Sasami quickly rushed out of the room, only pausing to give Goku a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Goku grinned at his son. "Always did like her."  
  
"Well, at least you like her. I dunno about Mom."  
  
"I didn't mean me, I meant YOU," Goku replied. "But since you brought it up, she is a sweetheart. Do me a favor and hang onto her."  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "I'll do my best, Dad."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinner went surprisingly well. Since Chi-chi knew virtually nothing about Sasami, there was plenty of conversation topics, including her royal blood, Juraian customs, and how she'd met Gohan.   
  
"So you're really a princess?" Chi-chi asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm only the second crown princess, though. My older sister would be first in line for the throne."  
  
"And...what does that make Gohan?"  
  
Sasami stared at her blankly. "Um...a welcome guest?"  
  
"You two aren't dating?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
Gohan and Sasami looked at each other, and it was Gohan that answered.  
  
"Mom, we haven't been on a date."  
  
"Yet," Sasami added quickly, giving his hand a squeeze under the table.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
Gohan stared at her. "Uh...what?"  
  
"You heard me. Why are you waiting?"  
  
Gohan blinked. "Well, Mom, I thought you'd want to meet her first."  
  
"Gohan, you've known her for years. You've never even asked her out once?"  
  
To his credit, Gohan only turned a slight shade of red. "Mom."  
  
"I just don't see why you're waiting. No one's getting any younger."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and barely suppressed a sigh. "If you must know, Sasami didn't think we should be together, and I was respecting her wishes."  
  
Sasami broke the uneasy silence that followed. "I'll take care of the dishes," she said quietly, beginning to clear the table.  
  
When Sasami went into the kitchen, Chi-chi looked at her son. "Do you love her?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
Gohan didn't say anything for a long moment. Then he stood up and left the table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku paused at the door and knocked. "Son? Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, Dad," came the muffled reply.  
  
Goku walked in to find Gohan lying on the bed with a pillow over his face. "I've got some bad news."  
  
Gohan removed the pillow. "Let me guess. Sasami got into a fight with Mom."  
  
"No, they're fine. I just thought I'd come and warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I offered to fly Sasami home, and she said no."  
  
Gohan stared at him. "And that hurt your feelings?" he guessed with a shrug.  
  
"No, that's when she said that she'd be staying here tonight."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I don't think you understand, son. She's staying HERE," he repeated, pointing at the floor.  
  
Understanding finally dawned on Gohan. "In...my...room?"  
  
"Yes! And in your bed, apparently."  
  
"Oh." Gohan stared at his father for a long moment. "What should I do?"  
  
Goku's look turned serious. "Don't snore. I understand it's not a turn-on."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Thanks, Dad. I think."  
  
"One more thing, Gohan. I don't know too much about love, but I can tell that you really care about Sasami, and she feels the same way about you." He patted his son on the back. "I guess what I'm saying is to be honest with her, and yourself."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan had made up his mind. He would simply pretend to be asleep already. There was more than enough room for Sasami to fit in the bed comfortably without disturbing him. Then there would be no pressure. Well, significantly less, anyway.  
  
Naturally, things didn't exactly go according to plan.  
  
When Gohan first heard the door open and close, he slowed his breathing and tried to remain perfectly still. He felt the bed shift and the blanket rise a bit as Sasami slipped in beside him. Gohan had his back to her, and planned to keep it that way, too.  
  
For the first few minutes, there were no big problems. Sasami's hair was tickling the back of his neck, but it was a small price to pay. That is, until she pressed her face into his back, muttering something about meddling parents.   
  
Still, Gohan could've easily ignored all that, and he did. But when Sasami punched the back of his head, it was time to act. He slowly turned over, dreading another punch. Sasami's eyes were shut tightly, and she was swinging her fists at random, managing to bop Gohan on the nose before he shook her awake.  
  
"Sasami, wale up! It's me!"  
  
Sasami stopped swinging. "I'm sorry. Was I dreaming?"  
  
"I hope so. You didn't have to hit me."  
  
"I...hit you?"  
  
"And you said something about meddling parents."  
  
"Oh." Sasami sighed. "I was just thinking of my parents. My father didn't want me to visit you, and my mother...well, she was already picking out my wedding dress."  
  
"Yikes," Gohan whispered, his eyes widening. "Being a princess is rough, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes." She added after a moment, "Y'know, your eyes didn't have to get THAT big, mister."  
  
Gohan grinned weakly. "Sorry."  
  
"Better be careful, Gohan. You might make a girl think she's not wanted."  
  
"Don't be silly, Sasami. You know I've always wanted y--er...yellow things..."  
  
Sasami smiled. "Am I looking particularly stupid tonight?"  
  
"No, but I'm starting to get the impression that I do."  
  
"You would, if you weren't so cute," she replied, tweaking his nose. "Now, I seem to recall that in our last little encounter, you were about to kiss me."  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. "Really? I can't seem to remember that at all."  
  
"Don't worry, you will." Sasami slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Gohan honestly had every intention of kissing her. But just before he could, something clicked in his mind. "Sasami, wait." He pulled away from her. "I can't do this. Not now, and not with you."  
  
Sasami closed her eyes in frustration. "You might want to rephrase that. In fact, you'd better."  
  
"Okay. We can't do this. We've never-"  
  
"Gohan. I've kissed you before, and you never had a problem with it then."  
  
"I've been doing some thinking, though."  
  
Sasami held in an angry grunt. Every time a guy says that, something stupid follows. I just know it.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Acting surprisingly calm, Sasami opened her eyes. "And what led you to that idea?"  
  
"You deserve someone better."  
  
Ah, well. Time to set my all-brawn-and-no-brains Saiyan sweetheart straight. I might even get a kiss out of this. "I see. But tell me this, Gohan. If we had gotten together back at King Kai's, do you think we would still be together?"  
  
"I guess. Why?"  
  
"So is it reasonable to say that you care about me and value my happiness?"  
  
"Yeah, but what-"  
  
Sasami pressed a finger to his lips. "And you do know that I treasure our time together and generally adore you, right?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Yes, Sasami."  
  
"So what could possibly make you think that I would be happier with someone else?"  
  
"Actually, now that you've pointed all this stuff out, I don't know."  
  
"Exactly." Sasami reached up and playfully smacked his forehead. "Now, if you ever say something that stupid again, I'll have Washu crack open your skull and examine it."  
  
"Sometimes I think you like being smarter than me."  
  
"Untrue. I ALWAYS like being smarter than you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami woke up in a very good mood the next morning. Partially because she was in Gohan's arms, but mostly because she had impressed his parents, repaired their relationship, and had a fun time, and all in one day.  
  
The mood was ruined when she noticed that they weren't alone.  
  
"Don't mind us," Trunks said. "We're just taking notes."  
  
"You guys didn't do it, did you?" Yugi asked, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Sasami closed her eyes. "At least tell me you didn't eat popcorn while you watched."  
  
Trunks looked offended. "Course not!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "We had ice cream."  
  
Sasami sighed heavily and nudged her companion. "Wake up, Gohan. We're being spied on."  
  
Gohan sat up. "Oh, it's just you guys." He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"This doesn't bother you?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No. At least they left your friends at home."  
  
Yugi tugged on his pillow. "They're in the kitchen."  
  
Gohan shuddered. "Well, at least they didn't see us."  
  
There was a startled gasp from the doorway. "What are you two doing?!"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to groan. "Hi, Hotaru."  
  
"Calm down, 'Taru," Reenie said. "They've still got their clothes on."  
  
"Yeah, but what about last night?" Sakura added.  
  
Gohan grunted and opened his eyes. "Sasami? Next time, we're doing this on Jurai where our friends can't follow."  
  
"Right," she agreed. "But you know Washu would just make a spaceship for them."  
  
"Mom's in the kitchen, too," Trunks pointed out.   
  
Gohan sighed. "Wonderful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Instead of going to breakfast and facing further embarrassment, Gohan and Sasami decided to postpone the rest of their visit until a later date. Sasami went a step further and decided that it was time for her to go home, anyway.  
  
So ten minutes later, Gohan found himself in the forest, not far from the spot where they'd first met. He was a little surprised to realize that Sasami hadn't stashed Ryo-Ohki in the woods, which meant she'd gotten here some other way.  
  
"Aside from this morning, I had a really good time," Sasami said. "Didn't you?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "My parents love you, and they think I'm crazy for not bringing you over earlier. I think that's a good sign."  
  
"Me, too." Sasami squeezed his hand. "I know your parents love me, but what about you?"  
  
Gohan only blushed a little. I hate it when she makes me get this mushy. "I love you, too."  
  
"Good. The feeling's mutual." She looked up at the sky. "Y'know, I only wish it could be this easy when you meet my parents."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Yeah." Sasami sighed, then gave him a hopeful smile. "Hey, Gohan?"  
  
"What--oh, no. NO, Sasami."  
  
"C'mon! You have to! It's better that we just get it over with!"  
  
"You only had to meet one parent yesterday! I have to meet two!"  
  
"Please, Gohan?" Sasami stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. "For me?"  
  
Gohan sounded much less convincing. "No..."  
  
"Please?" She drew his head down and placed a few butterfly kisses on his cheek.  
  
Gohan did his best not to whimper. "Sasami, don't make me do this. I'm not ready! At least let me train a bit before I meet them. I want to stand a chance at survival."  
  
Sasami obviously wasn't paying attention. She gradually kissed virtually every spot on his face. "You know you can't resist me for long," she whispered, finally kissing his lips.  
  
"I'll go on two conditions," Gohan finally muttered.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"First, when we get married, we're having a three month honeymoon."  
  
Sasami grinned. "Not a problem. What else?"  
  
"We're having LOTS of kids."  
  
"Well, unless YOU plan on getting pregnant, we're not going past three, pal."  
  
"Deal." Gohan sighed. "The things I do for love."  
  
"No, the things you do for me," Sasami corrected, kissing his cheek. "But I love you for them. Now, let's go. Jurai's a long way, even for me."  
  
"For...you? Sasami, just how did you get here?"  
  
"Okay, so I got some help from Tsunami. Technically, it's still me. Ready?"  
  
"Is it going to hurt?"  
  
"Nope. But you might throw up the first time."  
  
"Wonderful. I'm sure your parents would love the smell."  
  
Sasami patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gohan. They can't hate you since I love you."  
  
Gohan just shook his head. "I really hope you're right, Sasami."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Gohan meets Funaho and Sasami's parents, with...unexpected results.  



	2. A Tale of Us: Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners.  
  
Note:   
  
Summary: Gohan meets Sasami's family.  
  
A Tale of Us, Part 2  
  
  
"Something's not right here."  
  
Sasami was the picture of innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Gohan?"  
  
"Just where are we, anyway?"  
  
Sasami tried not to smile and failed. "My room?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'm sure that's the first impression your parents want."  
  
"You're taking this way too seriously, Gohan. We've slept in the same bed before. Just last night, as a matter of fact."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Could you say that a little louder? I think there's a few people back on Earth that didn't hear you!"  
  
"You're way too nervous. Do I have to kiss you to calm you down?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't know this, but if you want me to calm down, kissing me is the last thing you should do."  
  
Sasami shook her head. "Anyway, let's go meet Auntie Funaho."  
  
Gohan grabbed her arm. "Wait, I came here to meet PARENTS. You said nothing about an AUNT!"  
  
"She's like a mother to me. You'll want to meet her first. She's the N & N one in my family."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nice and normal," she explained.  
  
"Oh. In that case, let's go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Funaho was just entering the royal gardens when she felt an unfamiliar presence. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
Sasami's head popped up from behind the rose bushes. "Hi, Auntie!"  
  
Funaho smiled warmly as Sasami ran into her arms. "It's wonderful to have you back home, Sasami. But isn't there someone with you?"  
  
Sasami's face fell. "You could tell? I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
"Remember that weird blue guy I was telling you about?"  
  
Funaho thought for a moment. "King Kai is here?"  
  
"No, but remember the funny guy with the big hair he trained?"  
  
"Goku is here?"  
  
"No, but remember his son?"  
  
"Goku has a son? You never told me that."  
  
"But remember I told you about the nice boy I met? That's Goku's son."  
  
"Oh, I see. So where is he?"  
  
"Hiding," Sasami replied. "He's nervous about meeting you."  
  
"Me? But why?"  
  
"Well, I told him you were like a mother to me, and he got all scared."  
  
"I can't blame him, if he's met your mother."  
  
Sasami grinned. "Well, that's why I brought him home. But I wanted you to meet him before my mother hugs him." She turned back to the bushes. "Come on out!"  
  
Gohan slowly stepped out of the bushes. It was clear that he was very nervous, but he somehow managed to smile. He held out his hand, but Funaho only stared at him. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Gohan shot Sasami a "did-I-do-something-wrong-already?" look.  
  
Sasami answered with an "I-hope-not" shrug.  
  
Funaho cleared her throat. "Young man, am I correct in assuming you know Sasami quite well?"  
  
"Um...yes. Ma'am!" he added quickly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't shake your hand."  
  
Gohan gave Sasami a blank look.  
  
Sasami shrugged again, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
Gohan was about to give up when, without warning, Funaho kneeled and drew him into her arms. Not that he was uncomfortable or anything, but it was a bit strange.  
  
"Here on Jurai, young man, any friend of Sasami's is always welcome, and treated as a member of our family." Funaho leaned back a bit and squeezed his shoulders. "Now, what is your name?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"It's good to see you're wearing armor, Gohan."  
  
"It is?" he asked, looking very puzzled.  
  
"Yes. My sister-in-law, Sasami's mother, can be very...strong."  
  
"Strong?" Gohan repeated.  
  
"You'll know. Good luck." Funaho stood up and turned away, pausing to lean down and whisper to Sasami. "He's a handsome one, dear. Excellent choice." Then she walked out of the gardens.  
  
"I think she likes you," Sasami said after a while.  
  
"Sasami, I'm starting to get the impression that your mother isn't like most people."  
  
"Well, she isn't. Now let's go meet her."  
  
"Uh...do we have to?"  
  
Sasami grinned. "Look at it this way. If you don't, we'll never be able to get married and have that honeymoon."  
  
"Can't I just say I kidnapped you or something?"  
  
"That only worked for Washu and Vegeta."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'd like to point out that no harm came to you in my house."  
  
"Noted. Can we go now?"  
  
"No." Gohan took her hand. "If I don't survive this? It's your fault."  
  
"Very funny. Let's get this over with."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lady Misaki?" the guard asked for a third time.  
  
Misaki finally looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Your youngest daughter is here to see you, and she AAAH!"  
  
Misaki grabbed him by the throat. "My Sasami is here?!"  
  
"Yes, GAH! Can't breathe!"  
  
"AND YOU MADE HER WAIT OUTSIDE?!"  
  
The guard had almost lost consciousness when Sasami entered the room.  
  
Misaki lost all interest and threw him to the wall, where he left a a rather large dent. "SASAMI!"  
  
"MOMMY!" Sasami ran into her mother's arms. "Mommy, I missed you!"  
  
"My Sasami," Misaki whispered, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you! Let me look at you!" She held her daughter at arm's length. "Why, your hair! You've let it down!"  
  
"Only for a little while," Sasami promised. "Mommy, I want you to meet someone."  
  
"We have a guest?" Misaki asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes. He's a boy I met on Earth."  
  
"A boy?" Misaki asked, her smile growing wider.  
  
"Okay, a really cute boy," Sasami admitted. "But he was nervous about meeting you."  
  
"Why?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Uh...I don't know! I guess he wanted to make a good impression."  
  
"Well, send him in!"  
  
Sasami turned to the door. "She's ready, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan stepped into the room and froze upon spotting the guard on the floor. He put two and two together and figured that Sasami had left out a few important details about her mother. He took a deep breath and walked across the room, silently telling himself that no woman could possibly stronger than his own mother.  
  
Misaki's eyes seemed to shine as he came closer.  
  
"Mommy, this is Gohan," Sasami said. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"  
  
"Oh, you're absolutely adorable!" Misaki cooed. She held out her arms. "Come to me!"  
  
Gohan thought about refusing, then remembered the guard on the floor. Either that, or he thought about refusing BECAUSE of the guard on the floor. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Misaki. About one second later, he lost all feeling below his chest. It felt like his arms were being crushed in some sort of bear hug. Gohan almost looked up and expected to find Frieza or Vegeta standing over him, laughing maniacally.  
  
Just before his face could turn blue, Sasami touched her mother's arm. "Mommy, there's something else I should tell you about Gohan."  
  
Misaki released Gohan, who fell to the floor gasping for air. "What is it, sweetheart?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in fear, and he gave Sasami a "don't-you-dare-tell-her" look.  
  
Sasami ignored him. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the explosion. There was none. After a while, he opened his eyes to find Misaki smiling at him. "You're...not angry?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not! Anyone that makes my Sasami happy makes me happy."  
  
"Oh. That's good." Gohan slowly got to his feet, and was nearly yanked off them when Misaki grabbed him. She wrapped her other arm around Sasami.   
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Misaki asked excitedly.  
  
Gohan gave Sasami a "you-handle-this-one" look.  
  
Sasami smiled uneasily. "Mommy, we haven't been out on an official date yet."  
  
"Well, there's no sense in wasting time! Let's make one right now!"  
  
Gohan just shook his head. This is gonna be a LONG day...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Don't worry," Sasami said. "If anyone can force Daddy into agreeing with her, it's Auntie Funaho."  
  
"But why do we have to wait outside? I know throne rooms are huge as a rule."  
  
"Daddy's a private man."  
  
"Yeah. And maybe he didn't want to see me."  
  
"Gohan, stop being so negative! Everything will be fine!"  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Funaho stepped out of the throne room.   
  
"How'd it go?" Sasami asked.  
  
Funaho smiled. "Surprisingly well. Gohan, you have the king's blessing to marry Sasami...at the appropriate time, anyway."  
  
"I've got to go thank him!" Sasami started to run into the throne room, but Funaho stopped her.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not a good idea, dear," she said quietly, the smile fading away. "Your father did give his blessing, but only because I convinced him that Gohan was worthy of you. He is still very upset that you didn't inform him earlier." Funaho paused for a moment. "He doesn't want to see you for a while. I'm sorry, Sasami."  
  
There was a shocked expression on Sasami's face. "For how long?"  
  
Funaho hesitated. "Until the day of the wedding."  
  
"Oh. I see," Sasami whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor.  
  
Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Sasami?"  
  
"I...I..." Sasami pulled away from him and ran down the hall, a sob building in her throat.  
  
"I will see to her," Funaho said. She squeezed Gohan's shoulder. "This is not your fault, Gohan."  
  
"No," Gohan muttered, his eyes narrowing. "But I know who's it is."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu's eyes widened as she read the report. "Whoa."  
  
"What is it, Mama?" Trunks popped up behind her left shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I wanna see!" Yugi chimed in, appearing behind Washu's right shoulder.  
  
"It seems there's been an incident on Jurai involving the king."  
  
Yugi frowned. "I don't like those royal types. Except Sasami."  
  
"Then you'll LOVE this," Washu snickered. "The report says that the king was injured in an attack by invading forces. Of course, that report was censored."  
  
"But you got the real story. Right, Mama?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, my baby has such confidence in me!" Washu cooed, patting his head. "Of course I do! As it turns out, the king wasn't just injured, he was beaten within an inch of his life."  
  
"Cool! Anything broken?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Just an arm, maybe both. Anyway, it wasn't an "invading force" like the fake report said. It was actually our old pal, Gohan."  
  
"I always did like that guy," Yugi said. "Why'd he do it?"  
  
"That's not in here, either. But he must've had a pretty good reason to beat up someone that powerful. I suppose we'll have to drag it out of him as soon as he gets home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami slowly opened her eyes. "Gohan?"  
  
A gentle hand touched her face. "I'm here, Sasami."  
  
She blinked, trying to bring his face into focus. "Where are we?"  
  
"One of Jurai's flagships. Your aunt insisted on giving us a ride back to Earth." He stroked her hair. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, laying her head against his chest. "I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry. I took care of everything."  
  
"So I heard." Sasami smiled a bit. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"He was wrong, Sasami. He had no right to hurt you like that."  
  
"Well, I guess he wasn't expecting to get hurt, either. It's kinda funny, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You," she answered. "You can be so dangerous when you get really angry, but when you get around me, you turn into a marshmallow."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope. Just a random observation." Sasami raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Thanks, Gohan."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Spending the day with me, going to meet my parents...and beating up Daddy."  
  
"Uh...you're welcome."  
  
"No, I really meant that." She reached up and draped her arms around his neck. "I could almost kiss you."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yes. Except my mother is watching us."  
  
Gohan followed Sasami's gaze.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me!" Misaki said. "Go on with what you were doing! It was so cute!"  
  
Gohan sighed. "One of these days, I'm gonna find a pocket dimension where we can be alone anytime we want."  
  
Sasami smiled. "I'll get Washu to lend us one of hers."  
  
The End.  



	3. Between Battles

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners (Godin belongs to me).  
  
Author's Note: The first side story to Kid Stuff. This one would take place between KS 11 & 12. All you need to know is that Gohan & Sasami are married, and they have one child at this point.  
  
Summary: After being injured in battle, Gohan spends some time at home.  
  
Between Battles  
  
  
Sasami didn't say anything when he came home that night. Gohan was broken, bloody, and bruised all over. She looked at him, and then at Trunks, who was helping him walk. Without a word, she slipped an arm around Gohan, and they both led him to the bedroom. He passed out shortly afterwards.  
  
When Gohan woke up, she was leaning over him, inspecting the wounds on his chest. Her gentle hands moved slowly but with practiced skill, as if she had done this before. He watched in silence as she finished the task and left the room.   
  
She soon returned with some sort of ointment, most likely from Jurai's trees. She poured a few drops into her hand, then carefully smeared them across his chest. A sort of tingle shot through Gohan's body for a moment, then faded away. Most of his pain faded with it.  
  
"Trunks is staying over tonight," she suddenly said, looking at his face.  
  
Gohan nodded slightly and closed his eyes. That was expected. Trunks was the closest thing she had to a brother, and probably the closest friend Gohan had. He stayed with them frequently, but only for a night or two at a time. Then he would either return to Vegeta on Jurai, or visit Washu & Yugi at the Masaki house.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked quietly.  
  
He opened his eyes. "Yes, Sasami?"  
  
She hesitated. "You weren't this bad last time."  
  
He smiled and gave her his usual joke. "You should've seen the guy that lost."  
  
She smiled faintly and ran a hand through his black hair. "I did. I actually watched the tournament on TV this time."  
  
He reached up and squeezed her hand. "I thought you didn't like watching me fight."  
  
"Usually, I don't," she admitted. "But I like you, so deal with it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Get some rest, dear. I'll check on Godin."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Fine, but he missed you today."  
  
Gohan did his best to sleep, but as tired as he was, it was impossible to. Something was missing, and it was keeping him awake. However, he soon realized what it was as the bed shifted, and Sasami came to lie next to him. With her there, sleep came quickly, and Gohan welcomed it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan woke up early the next day. Not because he wanted to, but because sharp pains suddenly hit every joint in his body. After it faded, Gohan glanced to the left. Sasami's head was resting against his shoulder, and her left arm was draped across his chest. For some reason, no matter what position she fell asleep in, she always ended up in that one. Not that he minded at all.  
  
With a series of grunts and groans, Gohan slid away from her and forced himself to a sitting position. His limbs felt like they were on fire, so he took several deep breaths before making it to his feet. Once he was sure his legs could hold him, he gradually limped to the door. He had to pause once he reached it, in order to catch his breath. As soon as he did so, Sasami woke up.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked, sitting up in the bed. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, hon," he said. "I just need a drink."  
  
Naturally, she didn't listen. Sasami was soon by his side again, slipping her arms protectively around his waist. "You know you shouldn't be up," she whispered in his ear. "If you needed something, why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
She smiled at him. "Gohan, this is no time to be considerate. You're the one that's injured here."  
  
"I'm not inju-" He stopped as she poked him in the ribs, causing him to wince.  
  
"Get back in bed before I have Trunks beat you up," she threatened.  
  
Gohan was about to protest, but he could sense the pleading behind her joking tone. "Sometimes I think you like babying me," he muttered.  
  
Sasami smiled brightly and kissed his nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Gohan allowed her to lead him back to the bed, but he refused to go back to sleep.  
  
"You stay here, and I'll be right back with your drink," she said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.   
  
Gohan glanced down at his chest. All of his wounds from the previous day had closed, despite the pain they were giving him.  
  
Sasami soon returned with a pitcher of water. Gohan grabbed it and drank all of the cool liquid within a few seconds. Sasami just shook her head. "I keep forgetting that you are your father's son."  
  
"I'm just glad you're not your father's daughter," he replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey, don't start that again, mister."  
  
"Sorry." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I won the tournament, you know."  
  
Sasami made a face. "To come back looking like you did last night, you better have something to show for it!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Trunks has the trophy. He tucked it into some subspace right after I won." He paused and looked into her eyes. "You're not upset that I fought, are you?"  
  
"I'm upset," she admitted, "but that's not why."  
  
"Well, what'd I do wrong?"  
  
"It's what you didn't do," she answered, frowning at him. "You didn't turn into a Super Saiyan. You could have avoided a lot of that damage if you had."  
  
"Hey, I'd rather have an eyeball hanging out of the socket than to come out of a battle without a single scratch. It makes you look tougher."  
  
Sasami sighed in mock frustration. "Oh, I'm sure you'll look very tough when you've been reduced to a bloody heap of organs. No one would dare mess with you then."  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Yes, I am. What are you going to do about it, Mr. Saiyan?"  
  
"You're lucky I love you so much, lady."  
  
Sasami smirked. "Uh huh. In other words, you're going to go right back out there and get beat up again."  
  
"Hey, I said I won!"  
  
"I didn't mean beat up as in losing, I meant beat up as in coming home with your eyeball out of the socket. Do you really think I want to see that? I married you because you were cute, not because you could take a punch."  
  
Gohan pouted. "And here I thought it was because you loved me."  
  
Sasami smacked his forehead. "And do you really think I want to see the man I love looking like a walking car accident?!"  
  
"Okay, you've made your point," Gohan muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"No, I haven't, either." Sasami cupped his face in her hands. "Promise me you'll go Super Saiyan if things get tough next time."  
  
"Why would I do that? I beat that guy without doing it!"  
  
"But today you can barely walk straight," she pointed out. "You'd be fine if you had powered up, but no. You had to be stubborn." Sasami touched her forehead to his. "Besides," she whispered, "I like it when you get all golden-haired."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened a bit. "You do?"  
  
She nodded. "It reminds me of the first time you transformed. Remember?"  
  
Gohan smiled. He did remember.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami wasn't sure what she expected to find. All she knew was that Gohan was a bloody mess, and Vegeta was making him bloodier by the second. And for some reason, Hotaru was standing by, letting it happen as if she was completely powerless to stop it.  
  
It almost seemed as if Sasami was watching herself run to Vegeta and beat his head and shoulders, screaming for him to stop. She wasn't strong enough to make him feel it, especially since he was in Super Saiyan form. However, he did turn around long enough to smack her to the ground.  
  
"Don't EVER put your hands on me, girl, or next time you won't be getting up!" he threatened.  
  
Since she wasn't really hurt, Sasami did get up and repeated the process, only she added kicks and hair-pulling to her limited arsenal. This time, Vegeta gave her his full attention as he released Gohan and knocked her down with a hard slap. "Fine!" he shouted. "You want my attention, then you've got it! Let's see if Gohan taught you anything back at King Kai's school!"  
  
In all honesty, the only thing Sasami had learned from King Kai is that Earth had some of the worst jokes in the universe. The only important thing she'd learned from Gohan is that love hurts sometimes. She hadn't really planned out what she'd do once she got Vegeta away from Gohan. Sasami was only concerned about one of her dearest friends, and one of the few boys she'd ever cared about deeply. Unfortunately, it was about to earn her a very painful experience. At least, so she thought.  
  
Hotaru was the first one to see the golden glow. By the time she realized it was coming from Gohan, he was already beating Vegeta within an inch of his life. Though he wasn't anywhere close to Vegeta's power level, pure rage seemed to enhance all of his skills, if only for a few short moments. That was more than enough time to trash the Saiyan Prince. In less that two minutes, Vegeta was out cold, and Hotaru was searching desperately for a pulse. She found one, but it was very weak.  
  
When Sasami finally came to, Gohan was leaning over her. Though his face was a bloody mess, most of his clothing had been burned away, and bruises covered two-thirds of his body, the first words out of his mouth were, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sasami smiled up at him. "I'd tell you, but chances are you've got a concussion and would just forget anyway."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Good point." Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed into her arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That's why I like it when you become a Super Saiyan. It's so...romantic, as silly as that sounds. When you transformed to save me, that's when I realized how much you cared for me."  
  
Gohan gave her a weird look. "Wait. If I had learned how to act normally as a Super Saiyan back then, would you have gone out with me sooner?"  
  
Sasami thought for a moment. "Probably."  
  
"So the whole time I was suffering without you because you didn't like my hair?!"  
  
"No, that's not it at all! I just thought you were cuter with the golden hair, and I guess when you saved me that first time, I got...attached to it. You know?"  
  
"Well, NOW I do," Gohan muttered. He powered up, and his hair took on the familiar golden glow.   
  
"I didn't mean now! You're still hurt!" Sasami protested.  
  
Gohan merely shrugged. "Thanks to my father's training, it doesn't take as much energy to do this anymore. It didn't hurt at all, and I feel much better in this form."  
  
"But what about Godin? He won't recognize you that way."  
  
"I didn't do this for him, you know," Gohan added with a smile.  
  
Sasami reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "Maybe you could do this for our second honeymoon?" she suggested.  
  
"We'll see." Gohan lifted her in his arms and stood up. "So you really think I look better this way?"  
  
"I think you look more like the boy I fell in love with, so yes."  
  
"So can I have a kiss?"  
  
Sasami grinned. "Promise me you'll use this form next time you need it."  
  
"Okay, I promise! Now can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Nope. We've got an audience," she replied, nodding to the door.  
  
Gohan looked up to see Trunks standing at the door. He was holding a wailing Godin with one arm.  
  
"Uh...sorry, guys. I didn't know you were...well...whatever it is you're doing."  
  
Gohan smiled and put his wife down. "Don't worry about it, Trunks. Sasami and I were just remembering our younger days."  
  
"Oh. Well, the little man was getting fussy. I think he needs one of you." Trunks held out the crying baby, a helpless look on his face.  
  
Gohan walked over and took Godin. "Hey, son. Know who I am?"  
  
Godin stopped crying and stared up at him. Then he began to wail even louder.  
  
Sasami quickly took the baby. "I guess he doesn't know you in that form yet." Godin instantly stopped crying once he was safely in his mother's arms.  
  
"Junior used to be like that, too," Trunks said softly. "Never would want to be near me when I was a Super Saiyan. It took him a long time to accept me."  
  
"You probably frightened the poor thing with that scary Saiyan hair of yours," Sasami joked.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Very funny. Anyhow, I'd better get going. I promised Tenchi & Ayeka I'd tell them how you two were doing once I got back to Jurai."   
  
"How's their baby doing?" Sasami asked.  
  
"She's still very sickly, but Tenchi says she'll grow out of it. They haven't decided what to call her yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As it turned out, Trunks didn't actually leave for another few hours. Sasami wouldn't let him go anywhere without a home-cooked meal, and Trunks wasn't about to turn one of hers down. Sasami cooked twice as much as she usually did, since Gohan seemed to eat even more when he was a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Okay, this time, I'm really going to go!" Trunks insisted after the meal.  
  
"At least let me take you back with my instant transmission," Gohan said. "It's the least I could do after you dragged me home last night."  
  
"Only if you're sure it won't make your condition worse," Trunks replied. "I won't have my teacher dying young on me."  
  
"Ah, come on! I'm tougher than that! Right, Sasami?"  
  
Sasami just shook her head. "Well, if you're going, at least take Godin with you so Ayeka can see him."  
  
Gohan started to reach for the baby, then stopped, recalling what happened last time. "Uh...maybe you'd better hold him, Trunks."  
  
Godin scrunched up his face as Sasami handed him to Trunks, but he only made a whimpering noise instead of screaming.   
  
"I guess that means he only hates me a little," Trunks chuckled.  
  
Gohan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll be back soon, sweetie," he said, waving to his wife. He pressed two fingers to his forehead, and a moment later, all three of them vanished.  
  
Ten seconds later, Gohan returned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Miss me?"  
  
"Not really, but I need to ask you something." Sasami leaned into his embrace. "Do you think you'll have any trouble training Godin once he's old enough?"  
  
"Couldn't be that tough. Look how Trunks turned out."  
  
"Well...do you think you could handle some more students?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "How many more?"  
  
"Oh, just two." Sasami giggled. "Twins."  
  
It took a few moments for her words to set in. "Do you mean...we're having...twins?" Gohan stammered.  
  
"That's right," she replied, kissing his nose. "Though technically, I'll be the one having them. You just get to pass out in the delivery room and take lots of pictures."  
  
Gohan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"  
  
"Yes, but I knew that already." Sasami traced the curve of his jaw with a finger. "You know, this is the first time we've been alone in a long time."  
  
"Uh...I'm injured, remember?" he joked.  
  
She frowned. "You keep playing with me, and I'll show you injured, mister."  
  
"Hey, I was only kidding!" he swore.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Sasami pulled away from him and headed toward the bedroom. "Are you coming?" she asked, glancing back at him with a seductive smile.  
  
Gohan grinned. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
She grinned before slipping into the hallway.  
  
Gohan chuckled to himself as he followed her. From watching his own parents, he'd never realized being married could be so much...fun. Of course, they were always fighting over whether he should be a fighter or a scholar, but that was hardly-  
  
"Gohan, I'm waiting..."  
  
Gohan pushed the thoughts aside, the smile returning to his face. The memories would have to wait. Right now, he had something more important to take care of.  
  
  
The End.  



	4. Little Things

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
Summary: Sasami learns to appreciate the finer things in life.  
  
Note: A very short Kid Stuff fic I dreamed about last week. Enjoy.  
  
Little Things  
  
  
It was a sound Sasami had quickly gotten used to, though with three children, she didn't have much choice. It could either fill her heart with joy and pride, or make her detest the day that men (mainly Gohan) had come into her world with their strange idea of married bliss, which truly meant their running off to fight evil while she did all the really hard stuff (changing diapers, cooking for picky eaters, getting blood/mud stains out of uniforms, etc.).   
  
It was a sound that often begged the questions: "Am I really a mother?" or "What in the world could that child possibly want NOW?!"   
  
It had come to mean a variety of things, as well. With Godin, it was, "I didn't do it, but it's broke!" For Gomen, it meant, "Godin did it!" or "I got a boo-boo on my knee!" For Raine, it was, "Godin took my dolly!" or "Godin hit me!" For all three, there was the preferred, "I didn't do it, but I know who did!"  
  
And yet, somehow, without her knowing it, that sound had become her name. But no matter who said it, how they said it, or what it meant, Sasami assumed nothing good could come of it being uttered at 1:49 AM one Saturday morning.   
  
"Mommy?" the tiny voice whispered.  
  
Though half of Sasami's brain was still asleep (which was presumably the more comfortable half), she managed to open one eye. Not that it helped, since she was surrounded by darkness, most of which was hazy, thanks to her grogginess. She quickly gave hope to the idea that whoever it was might go away if she appeared to be asleep. No such luck.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Torn between the urge to scream, "WHAT?!" and the internal need to be a caring mother, Sasami finally opened both her eyes, and then, when she could form a whole sentence, her mouth. "What is it?"  
  
"I had a bad dweam," the tiny voice reported, sounding even more pitiful. "Can I sweep with you and Daddy?"  
  
When the request fully registered in Sasami's mind, she automatically glanced to the left, where her husband was snoring quietly. She quickly checked. Yes, they were both dressed. After all, they were married with three children, not dead. Adults needed time to themselves, too, and Sasami felt (no, she KNEW) she deserved some quality time with Gohan. It had almost been, what, two or three hundred minutes since the last time?  
  
"Pwease?" the tiny voice pleaded. "I alweady went to the bafwoom."   
  
Confused, Groggy, Angry-at-being-Woken-Early Woman instantly gave way to Bestest Mommy in the Whole-Wide-World.  
  
"Okay, okay. C'mon, you." Sasami blindly reached into the darkness, waiting for the child to come closer. Her hands brushed against a little round face, long pigtails, and what she sincerely hoped was some kind of doll with strange hair. Finally, Sasami found a small waist, and lifted her daughter (she hoped that's who it was, anyway) into her lap. She caught a whiff of cherry-scented gum, and her hopes/suspicions were confirmed.   
  
Raine claimed her usual spot between her parents, and planted her Washu doll firmly between the pillows. She then crawled onto her father's chest. "Night, Daddy," she whispered, kissing his chin.  
  
Gohan's reply was a grunt, which either meant, "Ditto" or "Huh?"  
  
Raine returned to her spot and promptly slid beneath the blanket.  
  
Sasami instantly felt used, among other things. She was the one that had woken up out of a deep sleep to help her youngest (only by a few minutes, though) child. But not just the baby, the only girl! And after all that, Gohan, the bum that didn't have the ability to mutter, "Night, sweetie," got the kiss? Life was now officially unfair, and the term motherhood was devoid of any meaning whatsoever.   
  
Just when she was about to label the younger version of herself a deceitful little traitor, Sasami felt someone bump her arm. It was Raine, of course. But no, she wasn't there to further humiliate her poor mother. Instead, Raine wrapped Sasami's arm around her small shoulders and rested her head against her mother's side. "Night, Mommy," she murmured, yawning. She reached up long enough to kiss her mother's cheek. "Wuv you," she added just before falling asleep.  
  
Either from pride or the need to brag, Sasami beamed. Gohan had only gotten a kiss and a "Night." She'd gotten both...plus, a "Wuv you"...and snuggling privileges! Life was somewhat fair again, the value of motherhood restored, and the world saved...until Gohan had to go defend it against some pissed alien with an urge to wipe out entire populations. But then, you couldn't let big things like that get you down. After all, it was the little things that really mattered.  
  
Until 1:49 AM the NEXT morning, anyway...  
  
The End.  



	5. The Longest Day

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners.  
  
Note: Think of this as a one-shot focusing on Trunks. It takes place during Kid Stuff, shortly after Yugi's death at the hands of Sakuya (then the Super Saiyan Sovreign...whew!).   
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Summary: When Trunks runs away, only one person can bring him home: Vegeta.  
  
The Longest Day  
  
  
As soon as the door to the time machine slid open, Trunks ran out and flew into the air, tears still streaming down his face. He could hear Sasami and Gohan shouting for him to come back, but he did not stop.  
  
I should've stopped Sakuya when I had the chance. Instead, I let her kill my best friend. It's my fault that Yugi's gone...and I'll never see her again. She's dead because of me.  
  
"Trunks!" Sasami shouted again, watching as he vanished behind the clouds.  
  
"It's no use," Gohan said. "He's gone."  
  
"Well, go after him!"  
  
"No," said another voice.  
  
The pair turned to see Washu beside them, staring at the clouds.  
  
"Just let him go, you two. Trunks needs to be alone for a while. He'll come home when he's ready."  
  
"I agree," added Sailor Saturn as she stepped out of the time machine. "Trunks's pain is his own."  
  
"But aren't you worried he might hurt someone...or himself?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Not really. He is a Super Saiyan now." Washu tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But maybe I should keep an eye on his power level, just in case." She turned and headed back to her lab.  
  
Sasami touched Gohan's arm. "I know Washu's not worried, but I am. Please, Gohan, go after him!"  
  
"Even if I caught up to him, I wouldn't know what to say, Sasami. And if I dragged him back here, he'd just run off again."  
  
"So you're not going to do anything?!"  
  
"I have a suggestion," Saturn said quietly.  
  
"What?" Sasami asked.  
  
"We could call the one person who has three things in common with Trunks. He knows the pain of loss, he is extremely powerful, and he is a Saiyan."  
  
"Who do you..." Sasami's eyes widened.  
  
"I think she's right," Gohan whispered. "I don't want to do it, but we'd better contact him. And nobody tell Washu if you value your lives."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks woke up in a huge crater. Which was strange, since he had fallen asleep on a mountaintop. I must've blown it up in my sleep. He glanced around, noticing the crater was still smoking around the edges. He sighed and slowly got up. "Guess I'll have to get used to being alone, now that Yugi's gone."  
  
There was a loud, derisive snort from above.  
  
Trunks looked up to see a familiar figure hovering above him.  
  
"You think you know the pain of loss, boy? You know NOTHING!"  
  
Trunks balled his hands into fists. "What do you want?"  
  
The man landed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to realize that you're a wimp."  
  
Trunks suppressed a growl.  
  
"What was that? Is the little man getting angry?" He reached out and shoved the boy back a few feet.  
  
"Stop that!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Trunks screamed in anger and charged, aiming for the man's face. But the man took a step back, blocked the punch, and sent Trunks to the ground with a hard right hand.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Trunks scrambled to his feet and tried again. This time, he got a knee to the gut and an uppercut for his troubles. He soon found himself on his back, staring up at the clouds.  
  
"I remember a time when you could've easily avoided those attacks. Your emotions have made you weak, boy. Now get up."  
  
Trunks grunted and waited for the air to return to his lungs.  
  
"I said get up!" the man roared, giving the boy a swift kick in the ribs.  
  
Trunks rolled over and cried out in pain as the man's boot came down on his back.  
  
"You're so weak it's embarrassing to beat you senseless. You're not even worth my time right now."  
  
Trunks coughed and somehow managed to speak. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Frankly, everyone else was too soft to do the job. They're afraid of damaging your broken little heart even further." He reached down and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair. "But I could care less about what you thought you felt for some girl."  
  
Trunks clenched his teeth. "I didn't think, I knew what I felt!"  
  
The man smiled evilly. "Yes. And now she's dead because of you. Does it really matter?"  
  
Tears cascaded down the boy's face. He'd had enough. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER!" he screamed, trying to pry himself from the man's grip.  
  
"You failed her. The one time when she needed you most, and you let her down. At least she'll never have to watch you fail anyone else."  
  
An inhuman wail of frustration flew from the boy's lips. Electricity flew through the air, as if the tension between the two Saiyans was physically manifesting itself. Trunks could feel incredible energy flowing through his body, and any traces of the sad, brokenhearted boy vanished as pure, primal instincts took over.  
  
The man took a few steps back, watching in satisfaction as Trunks completed the upgrade to Super Saiyan. He'd only seen it once before, but it was no less spectacular now.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?!" Trunks shouted. "Are you happy now?!"  
  
"No. And if you're going to transform, do it right."  
  
The clouds above them suddenly turned black, and the ground began to shake.   
  
The man opened his mouth, letting out a roar of anger.   
  
For the first time since he'd become a Super Saiyan, Trunks was actually afraid. The ground fell away beneath him, and though he knew how to fly, the technique suddenly escaped his memory, and he fell. Just as he was about to be swallowed up, something grabbed Trunks by the wrist, almost threatening to break it. Somehow, he willed himself to look up.  
  
Vegeta stared down at his son, his green eyes full of nothing but intensity. Without a word, he said everything that needed to be said.  
  
Trunks understood right away. Just then, nothing else in the world was more important than what his father was about to teach him. He also knew that it would be the longest day of his life. And though it scared him, something deep down welcomed the challenge that Vegeta was sure to bring.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu, Sasami, and Gohan watched as the two power levels rose higher and higher. Finally, they got so high, Washu had to reconfigure the setting just to get an accurate reading.  
  
"So," Washu said quietly, "which one of you decided this was a GOOD idea?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "Washu, even after he met you, Vegeta has always been alone, to a certain extent. Trunks is still new to the feeling of solitude. If anyone can help him through it, Vegeta is the one."  
  
"But Vegeta doesn't WANT to help him! He wants to kill him!"  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?" Sasami asked. "Vegeta is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage. He wouldn't kill his own son."  
  
"But Trunks isn't a full-blooded Saiyan. Vegeta didn't even consider him a real Saiyan until he transformed."  
  
"He didn't have a choice," Gohan pointed out. "Trunks took him out."  
  
"Hey, look!" Sasami cried. "It stopped!"  
  
Sure enough, one of the power levels had stopped rising. The other was still going strong.  
  
"That's Vegeta," Gohan said. "What could he be thinking?"  
  
"That's what I intend to find out," Washu replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks couldn't understand it. He was stronger than his father, so why was he losing the fight? It just didn't make any sense. He paused to catch his breath, glaring as Vegeta smiled at him.  
  
"What's the matter, boy? Does the baby need a rest?"  
  
Trunks almost attacked him then. No. He wants me to be angry. When I'm angry, I can't think straight, and that's how he's beating me.  
  
"Come on, boy! Are you going to stare, or are you going to fight?!"  
  
Trunks landed and let his power level begin to drop. "Okay, you've made your point."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Have I? Then tell me what you've learned."  
  
"Don't fight when I'm angry."  
  
Trunks never even saw his father's hand until it was too late. Though it was only a slap, it felt like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back a few steps, clutching his red cheek.  
  
"You haven't learned anything. A true Saiyan only fights when he's angry. It's what he does with the anger that makes the difference." Vegeta grabbed Trunk's golden hair and pulled him closer. "Do you see this, boy? It's the ultimate sign of a Saiyan's power. Without anger, you never would have reached this point."  
  
Trunks pulled away. "So what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"You're letting the anger control you. You have to control the anger. Use it to feed your power."  
  
"Well, how do I do that?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I can't tell you. It works differently for every kind of Saiyan."   
  
"In other words, YOU don't know."  
  
Vegeta snorted again. "You're the one that just lost three fights in a row against someone with a lower power level. I wouldn't be so confident."  
  
Trunks blinked in disbelief. It was the first time he'd ever heard his father say something like that. "You mean...I'm better than you?"  
  
Vegeta threw back his head and laughed loud and long. "Stronger, definitely, but not better. Need I point out the 0-3 record again?"  
  
"Then why won't you show me how get better?"  
  
"I told you, I can't show you. Do you remember why you first became a Super Saiyan?"  
  
Trunks thought back. "You were gonna hurt Hotaru."  
  
"Well, whatever you did to control your anger then, do it now."  
  
"But I didn't DO anything! It just...happened."  
  
"Then it was instinct," Vegeta replied. "Go with that."  
  
"But HOW?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away. "You're hopeless, boy."  
  
Trunks tried to remember what he'd done the last time. He'd watched Vegeta swat his friends down like flies, and he was about to hurt Hotaru. After that, it was all a blur. It was as if Trunks had become another person.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta grunted. "It's too bad about your little girlfriend. What was her name again? Yugo?"  
  
"Yugi," Trunks growled.  
  
"Whatever. It's a real shame, the way she died. If I ever allowed a woman to get the best of me and then kill your mother, I'd probably never be able to call myself a Saiyan again. I mean, seriously. She was just a woman that you defeated with no problem afterwards. How is it that YOU, of all people, were stupid enough to let her kill Yugo first?"  
  
"HER NAME IS YUGI!" Trunks screamed, charging at his father.  
  
Vegeta took a step back and blocked his son's punches with ease at first. Then the punches came more rapidly, and their accuracy increased. Soon, Vegeta was unable to block any of them, unless using his face to absorb the impact was considered a new blocking technique. Then a punch caught him in the chest, and he doubled over. Trunks kept coming, landing kicks across his forehead and shoulders.  
  
Just then, Trunks took a step back and moved his hands in a strange, rapid formation. Vegeta had never seen it before, but instinct told him to do something besides watch. Calling upon his remaining energy reserves, he built up the needed power for his infamous Final Flash.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu nearly fell out of her chair when both power levels flew off the charts, then instantly vanished. "Computer, what just happened?!"  
  
"Both Vegeta and Trunks used techniques that called for all their strength."  
  
"So what happened to them?!"  
  
"Scanners would indicate that they fainted, Miss Washu."  
  
"I know that! Are they okay?!"  
  
"Your son is fine, Miss Washu."  
  
"What about Vegeta?"  
  
The computer took a moment to answer. "Unknown. His power signature has changed since it was last detected. It is possible that he has learned several new techniques that radically changed it. Therefore, his signature cannot be pinpointed any longer."  
  
"He couldn't have learned anything in the last few minutes."  
  
"Also true. It was just a theory, Miss Washu."  
  
"Quit theorizing and tell me what's going on!"  
  
"At once, Miss Washu." There was a slight pause. "Miss Washu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't KNOW what's going on..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Trunks woke up, it was dawn. He felt cold all over, and then realized why. He and Vegeta had destroyed so much land that they'd uncovered an underground stream. Trunks just happened to by lying in it. He slowly sat up.  
  
Vegeta was lying a few feet away. Like Trunks, his uniform was torn, stained with mud, and bloody. Unlike Trunks, he hadn't regained consciousness yet.  
  
Trunks crawled over and lightly pounded on his father's chest. "C'mon, Dad. It's morning."  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and his hand wrapped around Trunks's throat. When he realized where he was and who Trunks was, he let go and sat up.  
  
Trunks coughed and held his throat. "Geez, Dad. Bad dream?"  
  
"Force of habit," Vegeta replied, getting to his feet.  
  
"Where'd you pick up a habit like that?"  
  
Vegeta hesitated, then sighed. "Frieza."  
  
"You mean the guy you used to work for?"  
  
"I didn't work for him!" Vegeta snapped. He lowered his voice. "I was a slave."  
  
"Slave? But Mom said-"  
  
"Your mother gave you the PG version. I'll give you the real story." Vegeta sat down on a nearby boulder and looked up at the sky. "We Saiyans have always been a proud race, my son. We knew we were the strongest. We just didn't realize how strong we truly were. Each and every Saiyan that ever lived has had the potential to become a Super Saiyan like us. If they were dedicated and worked hard enough, no one could have stopped them."  
  
"So what happened?" Trunks asked, coming to sit beside his father.  
  
"We got proud. Many grew lazy, and only fought when a job came along. Some even stopped training altogether. But not me. I was of the Saiyan elite. If I wasn't training, I was punishing someone that should've been training. Not that it helped me much."  
  
"When does Frieza come in?"  
  
Vegeta stopped talking for a moment. "My father was King Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyans. But Frieza ruled him, and so he ruled the Saiyans, and anyone else that had a significant power level. We were his best fighters. Even his own henchmen didn't take on the jobs we did. Since I was one of the strongest, my father handed me over to Frieza. He trained me to be the best."  
  
"So he helped you?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes darkened. "No. In front of his henchmen, he treated me like dirt. In front of my father, he treated me like a son. And when we were alone, he...he..." Vegeta stopped talking again and lowered his head.  
  
"What, Dad? What did he do?"  
  
"He beat me. Sometimes, it was because I made a mistake, but usually because he felt like it."  
  
"But it didn't hurt you, right?"  
  
Vegeta stared at his son for a long moment. "You think I'm invincible?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Nothing hurts you, Dad. You always come back better than ever."  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Help me take off this uniform."  
  
Trunks obeyed and gave the chest plate a slight tug. The rest of the uniform came away in pieces.  
  
"Look at my back," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks wasn't sure what he expected to see. What he did see was decades of scar tissue that hadn't healed properly. It probably hadn't healed at all. Then he noticed that the tissue formed a gruesome, black letter F across his father's back. He reached out and pressed a finger against it, drawing away in surprise as Vegeta grunted in pain. "But I don't understand," he whispered. "You always got stronger."  
  
"Every Saiyan does that; it's in our genes. But we have to lose battles first." Vegeta sighed. "But I had lose so much more..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My family. My home. Our entire race. Freiza destroyed them all. That was the longest day of my life, when I found out."  
  
"But...if the Saiyans were his strongest fighters, why would he kill them?"  
  
"Like I said, we were the strongest. Not just the strongest fighters, the strongest, period. Frieza was afraid we'd grow too powerful for him to control, and he was right. That's why he killed them."  
  
"But...why didn't you kill him?"  
  
"No. Even after I found out years later, I continued to serve him. I wasn't strong enough to kill Freiza on my own, and I would never ask for help. I pushed myself harder in training. I was determined to be the one who did kill him. Kakarot stole that dream, though. I'll never forgive him for that."  
  
"Hey, Dad?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his son. "What is it?"  
  
"When you turn into a Super Saiyan, what do you think about?"  
  
"Losing everything."  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "So if Yugi was everything to me, should I think about losing her when I want to transform?"  
  
"If she really meant that much to you, then yes. Maybe you did learn something after all." Vegeta glanced over at the rising sun. I should probably take him home...or maybe just send him. Washu will be there, and...  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by a warm pressure against his side. He looked down to see Trunks leaning against him, yawning quietly.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Trunks glanced up at his father's face in silence. Then he shook his head. "Forget it." He yawned again, and then promptly fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta waited, then slowly wrapped an arm around his son. I know, Trunks. I love you, too. Maybe we'll even be able to say it one day. Just not today.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The members of the Masaki household were just finishing breakfast when there was an unusual roar overhead. Only Gohan knew what it meant. It was the sound of a Super Saiyan landing.  
  
Seconds later, Vegeta walked into kitchen, carrying a sleeping Trunks in his arms. "Where is his room?" he asked, nodding at his son.  
  
Sasami slowly pointed to the door that led to Washu's lab.  
  
Vegeta scowled, then pushed the door opened with his foot and vanished inside. He walked past the various computers and experiments, paying them no attention. He stopped beside the door which was labeled "Trunks's Terrain" in childish script. Smiling to himself, he pushed it open and gently placed his son on the bed.   
  
Trunks rolled over and began to snore.  
  
Vegeta smiled again, and had barely taken a step out of the door when he bumped into Washu.   
  
Washu took in his muscular, blood-stained chest, then looked to his face.   
  
He stared at her uncertainly for a moment, and then smiled. Vegeta leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth before leaving the lab.  
  
Washu watched him go before allowing her jaw to drop in shock. Then she shook her head and went to check on her son.  
  
The End.  



End file.
